reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummies Made in Egypt
"Mummies Made in Egypt" is Episode 9 in Season 6. It originally aired on March 30, 1989. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar in Boston taking the bumpiest taxi ride he's ever taken. He is riding on the back of a camel. Its name is Akh, which is an Arabic word for "brother". They rock like ships when they travel across the Egyptian deserts. That's why they are called "ships of the desert". In Egypt, they are home with the figures of the Great Sphinx and pyramids, which are huge mountains of stone that were built thousands of years ago. They are the burial structures for the Egyptian kings and queens. They are one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Akh is taking LeVar and the viewers on a trip through the history and mystery of ancient Egypt to about Egyptian mummies. LeVar asks the viewers what they think mummies are. One kid thinks one is like a mommy (mother). Others say one is someone wrapped up and buried underground for a long period of time. That's just what one is. The title book has all the facts. Thanks to the title book, we unraveled some of the facts about mummies. Where can you go to learn more about them? Well, you can do so at a museum. The Museum of Fine Arts in Boston had one of the largest collections of mummies in the country. LeVar can't believe it when he stands next to a 3,000-year-old one. They're even more special because they tell us who they are. LeVar shows the viewers a few more. The paintings on their cases illustrate who they were, where they lived, what they did, and how they lived. People have always wanted to see what was underneath the wrappings of mummies, but that can be very risky. However, there are experts that know how to do it. LeVar shows the viewers how ancient Egyptian mummies are handled. When one is unwrapped and rushed to Kalamazoo, Michigan's Bronson Methodist Hospital, it is first scanned to get all the details about it. The session is supervised by special doctors. When the scanner indicates any problems with the mummy skeleton, they go to work to cure the problems. Other people do their own job at creating its model for the donation. LeVar is at the parking meter checking on his camel in case he gets towed away. He says that's easy to buy parking, but it's harder to buy time for ancient objects. Talented people use strange techniques to make sure to make sure those will be around for thousands of years to come. LeVar meets Mimi LaVeque, who works as a conserver at the Museum of Fine Arts. She is mummifying a cat. He is amazed that animals have also been mummified. They are done so for religious purposes. She shows him other mummified animals. She also shows him how she mummifies the cat. She even introduces him to her special mummy friend who is over 4,000 years old. She shows him how she and some other people in the lab take care of some parts of the mummy that need TLC. He tells the viewers that taking care of treasures from the past is important, that way people can continue to look at and read about them. LeVar explains that museums are like giant time capsules that house hundreds of treasures that take us back to the past. The more we learn about things like ancient Egypt, the more there will be to discover. He, unfortunately, has completely forgotten about his camel. A policeman tells him that he's out of time, especially for today. Review Books *I Can Be an Archaeologist *Bill and Pete Go Down the Nile *Visiting the Art Museum Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes